Merci
by Fredua
Summary: Quizás tenía razón, quizás era hora de seguir adelante entrenando a alguien más. A pesar de no haber obtenido el oro, tenía algo mejor: lo tenía a él. Christophe GiacomettixHombre misterioso.


**_Sinopsis:_** "You pick me up when I fall down you ring the bell before they count me out If I was drowning you would part the sea and risk your own life to rescue me" Quizás tenía razón, quizás era hora de seguir adelante entrenando a alguien más. A pesar de no haber obtenido el oro, tenía algo mejor: lo tenía a él.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece, pero no encontré al autor o autora original para darle los créditos correspondientes. Los personajes perteneces a Kubo, aunque la historia es completamente mía.  
Es mi primer fic desde hace dos años, disculpen que estoy un poco oxidada.

* * *

 _"I never knew_ _I had a dream_ _until that dream was you.  
When I look into your eyes the sky's a different blue"_

Otro Grand Prix que finalizaba, otra medalla que no lograba traer a casa.

Desde pequeño Chris siempre soñó con obtener el oro, pasó cada segundo de su adolescencia entrenando, fantaseando con superar a Victor por una vez en su vida.

Más de una vez quiso dejarlo, abandonar la pista para siempre. Y es que cuando uno permite que la derrota lo consuma es incapaz de pensar en todo lo bueno que logró en el camino. Sus medallas de plata y bronce lo esperaban orgullosas en el salón de su casa pero él ya no las sentía suficiente, necesitaba ese oro para poder sentirse completo.

¿Acaso no se lo merecía? Dejó su país por largas temporadas, a su familia y amigos, al amor de su vida... después de veinticinco años Chris se sentía agotado, necesitaba retirarse física y emocionalmente de las competencias, y aunque estas fuesen su vida ya no podía seguir alejando todo por el oro que nunca lograría obtener.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cautela, sabía que seguramente él estaría durmiendo ya que llegó tres horas después lo que habían acordado.

—Veo que tu caminata duró más de lo esperado— y ahí estaba, sentado del otro lado de la mesa con su media sonrisa, esperándolo con un plato de rösti y dos copas de vino.

—Estuve pensando mucho mientras caminaba, perdí la noción del tiempo—respondió cansado mientras tomaba asiento frente al mayor.

Recordó lo difícil que se había vuelto su relación cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años: apostaría todo a su carrera en el patinaje, pero su novio no tenía la misma vocación: él continuaría con su carrera de contador. Aún no logra quitarse de la cabeza el día en el que tuvo que partir a Francia para entrenar, era prácticamente imposible vivir sin él café que solía preparar por las mañanas, o el olor a manzana que desprendía su cabello luego que salía de ducharse.

Los años habían pasado, Chris había vuelto a quedar detrás de Victor en la final del Grand Prix del 2011. Abatido por seguir fallando decidió volver al hotel, Canadá podría esperar a que su humor mejorase para recorrerla otro día. Cuando ingresó al lobby pudo observar a Josef hablando con alguien pero decidió ignorarlos e ir directamente a su cuarto, ya pediría algo para comer más tarde.

— _Bonjour Christophe_ — oyó que lo saludaban a lo lejos, rápidamente volteo para observarlo. Sabía que era él, reconocería esa voz hasta en una multitud de fanáticas. Corrió hacia el moreno y se dejó caer en sus brazos, como extrañaba su aroma. Lentamente levantó su rostro para poder observarlo detenidamente: a sus veintitrés años su amado seguía teniendo esa mirada de inocencia que lo volvía loco, pero al mismo tiempo esos ojos café lograban desarmarlo por completo.

— _Bonjour mon ange—_ contestó mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los rozaba lentamente para luego soltarlo de golpe y voltearse camino hacia su cuarto. Al ver que el mayor se quedaba estático en su lugar le dedicó un pequeño gesto para que lo siguiera... a veces podía ser tan inocente.

Esa noche volvieron a amarse como hace años, hablaron de sus vidas y su futuro. Su amado se había graduado hace dos meses como contador y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: pedirle que fuera su manager. El mayor tenía ofertas muchísimo mejores de trabajo, pero como la persona egoísta que era necesitaba quedarse al lado del oji-verde por el resto de su vida.

Volviendo a este momento, Chris pasó toda la cena en silencio mientras destrozaba sin notarlo el rösti que su amado había preparado para él. Sin prestarle mucha atención se levantó sin decir nada y fue directamente a acostarse, estaba cansado y no quería desquitarse con él.

Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido sintió como a su izquierda la cama se hundía lentamente bajo el peso del mayor. Volteó a verlo y no puedo evitar caer en sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

— _No logré traer el oro_ — comentó al borde del llanto. Nadie lo había visto llorar excepto él hace siete años atrás cuando sus caminos se separaron— _voy a retirarme y nunca logre traer el oro a casa_ — Sintió como lo separaba lentamente y lo miraba directo a los ojos. Nunca se cansaría de decirlo: esos ojos eran como su hogar, podía estar a miles de kilómetros en un país completamente desconocido, pero esa mirada siempre lo mantendría seguro y lleno de esperanza.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su acompañante se dignó a hablar— _podrías comenzar a entrenar o a coreografiar a diferentes patinadores—_ a pesar de su ceño fruncido el mayor no le dio tiempo a interrumpirlo _—Stéphane crea coreografías hace años, comenzó a entrenar a Deniss y está muy feliz con ello, muchas veces te dijo que serías un gran entrenador y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Siempre supiste explotar tus virtudes en la pista y eso es exactamente lo que un principiante necesita: alguien que lo guíe y lo ayude a crecer. No me importa que no hayas conseguido el oro Christophe, te amo y sé que merecías mucho más que eso. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, y cada vez que te observo patinar te veo libre y lleno de vida—._

— _How can I resist you?_ _When you leave my heart being undressed—_ No pudo evitar cantar una estrofa de Intoxicated mientras sonreía. A veces no entendía que había hecho para merecer a alguien así, luego recordaba que la vida es impredecible y que uno recibe cosas o personas que nunca esperaba encontrar— _También te amo mon ange—_ declaró volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos sin notar el evidente sonrojo de su compañero—Aunque es una lástima que ni Yuuri, JJ, o yo hayamos conseguido el oro, nos quedamos sin boda— susurro cerca de la oreja del mayor, notando como pequeños escalofríos nacían en su espalda.

— _No necesito una medalla de oro para que nos casemos_ — respondió serio atrayendolo más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible— _de hecho, nunca necesité que ganes una medalla para saber que casarme con vos es uno de mis grandes deseos_ — sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿esto era una clase de pedida de matrimonio?— _pero tranquilo, el día que te pida que te cases conmigo va a ser mucho más romántico y no tendrás los ojos hinchados de llorar_ —no pudo evitar reír, siempre intentaba mejorar la situación con algún comentario.

— _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me caí en la pista, viniste corriendo hacia mí con tu rostro lleno de preocupación y no te separaste hasta que no mejoré completamente, o cuando me trajiste a esta bola de pelos que se convirtió en mi fiel compañero en cada competencia... ¿Te acuerdas cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo a pesar de que podías conseguir un trabajo mejor?—_ lo sintió asentir levemente _—nunca voy a entender por qué me elegiste sobre todas las cosas—._

— _Porque te amo, y siempre voy a elegirte sobre todas las cosas. Por eso quiero que pienses en todo lo que lograste hasta ahora y vas a seguir logrando. Tu carrera en el patinaje no terminó realmente Chris, estoy muy seguro de que vas a ayudar a tantos competidores a crecer como Josef te ayudó a hacerlo, y prometo estar ahí hasta que decidas que es suficiente_ — El mayor se inclinó lentamente y lo besó para luego recostarse sobre su espalda y acomodar al rubio sobre su pecho— _y ahora debemos dormir, porque mañana tenemos que madrugar_ —.

Aspiró su aroma una última vez antes de restregarse sobre su pecho. Quizás tenía razón, quizás era hora de seguir adelante entrenando a alguien más. A pesar de no haber obtenido el oro, tenía algo mejor: lo tenía a él.

— _Merci, mon ange—_ respondió al borde de quedarse dormido.

— _De rien, mon chéri_ — contestó el mayor.

 _"When I couldn't fly, you gave me wings_  
 _You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe_  
 _Thank you for loving me"_


End file.
